


An Abstraction

by levitatethis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: firstclass100, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles stumbles upon something personal of Erik's</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Abstraction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for firstclass100  
> Prompt: Challenge 36 - Hobbies

 

Charles stumbles upon Erik’s portfolio.

Curiosity piqued—

Drawings—Shaw, nameless others—peer back. Charles shuffles the papers, surprised at seeing images of the kids, including a beautiful portrait of Raven in her natural form smiling bright.

There’s also one of him—contemplative with inviting eyes; a small, ghostly smile pressed beneath an inquisitive index finger. This drawing isn’t warm, it’s _intimate_.

With care he puts the portfolio back. He may not actively read Erik’s mind but this is like peering inside. It’s overwhelming and honest and meant to be private.

He’ll keep this secret until he or Erik breaks first.

 

 

 


End file.
